


Investigative Reporting

by Maxbass



Category: Octodad (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blackmail, Cheating, Dom/sub, Eventual Romance, Falling In Love, Female Characters, French Kissing, Futanari, Gambling, Italian Mafia, Journalism, Netorare, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Other, Partner Betrayal, Rimming, Vaginal Sex, musk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29236320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxbass/pseuds/Maxbass
Summary: Scarlet has heard word of illegal gambling taking place in her town and decides to investigate it for the paper she work for but little is she aware of that things will not go as she expected and the consequence it will have on her life.Characters:Marcella Highthorn (Human) © MaxbassOctodad © Young Horses, Inc
Relationships: Scarlet/Marcella Highthorn
Kudos: 1





	Investigative Reporting

“Are you sure you want to do this, darling?” Octodad asks his wife Scarlet who is all dressed up for doing a little snooping around who nods reassuringly. “Yes darling, it is my chance to get my name out there as one of the best investigating reporters of our town when I find out about this illegal gambling going on and who is behind them” his wife tells him while she checks if she has everything. “You better take care of our kids until I come back, it might be a few weeks but that is what it takes to become the best” Scarlet tells Octodad who nods at this while he kisses his wife goodbye when she goes outside.

“I have a bad feeling about this but I have to support my wife in her endeavors” the man thinks while she goes to the living room to play games with their children.

Scarlet drives to one of the seedier sites of town and puts her car at a safe distance from the neighborhood in the hopes it will not get stolen. She quickly makes her way to one of the addresses she got from one of her sources and finds herself in a dark alley behind a warehouse. “This should be it” she thinks to herself and finds a door that is open slightly. Quietly Scarlet tries to open the door though a small grinding sound is still made so she quickly looks around to see if no one has heard her.

When the brunette is certain that the coast is clear, she starts to slowly move through the warehouse when she finds trapdoor leading to the basement. She lifts it up as quiet as possible and when she hears sounds coming from downstairs, Scarlet knows she has hit the jackpot and there are n sounds of people having heard her but instead of people having a good time. The mother quickly corrects her dress and makes her way downstairs where she sees a lot of people gambling and having a good time.

“Bingo!” she thinks while she tries to blend in and mingle with the people there when she sees a woman sitting on a small stage like a queen overseeing her kingdom. Scarlet gulps when it feels like the redheaded woman is staring directly at her and she smiles at her. “Did they catch me already?” she thinks and tries to walk away when two burly men in suits stop her when a smaller man walks up to her. “It seems you caught the interest of our queen who requests you to join her and it would be rude to refuse” he says with a slight threatening tone in her voice.

The woman gulps and nods when the two men get behind her while the smaller man leads the way. When they get to the “throne” the men bow their heads while the smaller man speaks “we brought the one you requested, my queen” The woman smiles and nods “good job, Pasquale. You all can leave, her and me have some things to discuss” and the three men leave the two women alone.

“Come closer since I don’t want the others listen to our conversation but I can’t go anywhere private but I like to tell you that I know why you are here and I can’t have this come out in the open” the redhead tells the journalist who looks stunned at this revelation. Just when she is about to wonder how she got found out so fast when she looks up and thinks “can she read my mind?” Her eyes widen when she hears the woman speak but not more her lips “yes I can, I just don’t talk immediately in someone’s mind at first” she hears the redhead speak “I am Marcella and the leader of this little establishment of fun”

“I can’t have you report all this spoiling all the fun of these customers who might tear you apart if they found out that you are heer for the newspaper so I make you a proposition and you have until midnight to decide your choice” the mob leader tell her as she continues “either I tell these people why you are here or you will let me fuck your brains out and become my little sex slave” 

Scarlet’s jaw drops to the floor when she hears her options and she is aware that she has to make choice to either get torn apart by the crow or get fucked by the leader as she nervously looks at the clock. “I have only one hour to decide what to chose either way I am screwed but I feel only one option will have me alive but I will have to live in shame knowing I cheated on my husband” the brunette thinks as she contemplate her options and after an hour she feels there is only one option if she wants to see her husband and children again.

“I can see you made a choice but let’s go somewhere else because I want to hear it from your lips and not read your mind for it” Marcella tells her in her mind while she stands up and gestures the brunette to follow her. Scarlet gulps for a third time today if not a fourth as she weakly follows the redhead to the backroom and yelps when the door closed behind her while the mobster takes a seat on a large chair. She gestures the woman to tell her what decision she has made.

Scarlet shivers in fear when she tells Marcella that she will become her sex slave and watches a smile appear on goddess’ face. “Mmm I like that choice though they are just words right now but I will turn you in my little fuck toy who will obey without question” the herm smiles and gestures for the milf to come close “come here my future cum dumpster and start undressing first so I can see what a treat you truly are”

Music starts to play while the woman slowly starts to undress though the music puts her a little at ease; it does nothing to take her worries away. “Mmm very lovely, you are a very beautiful woman with a very sexy body. I am sure your husband has no idea what a hot wife he has and soon you will be mine” Marcella tells her while she looks appreciatively and gets up to strip down herself. Scarlet looks embarrassed that she stand there naked while watching the redhead undress as well even if the compliments made her blush a little since it has been a while since Octodad gave her similar compliments.

When Marcella is completely naked she sits back on the chair and widens her legs. The woman’s eyes widen when she sees the huge shaft between the woman’s legs. “Wow, it is so much bigger than my husband’s” she says out loud without realizing that she did and Marcella grins. “Thank you, why don’t you kiss the cock that will be inside you soon enough” the herm grins and watches the woman walk in close to have a good look at that shaft which twitches in greeting. Scarlet’s face is close to that pole and takes in the scent before her red lips starts kissing the flaccid shaft. 

“Such a good girl, I am going to love having you by my side, I can already tell you are going to be fun” the demoness purrs sweetly watching the woman get really into it while she licks and sniffs her crotch. Her shaft grows hard while she gently pets the head of her future slave “mmm that’s it, now put your lips around the head and start sucking it! I’m sure you’ll love the taste even more than the scent”

The woman tries to resist the temptation but it is so hard not to, the scent coming from her shaft made her feel so hot and she is getting hornier the more she smells it. Her lips go around that thick pole and her tongue licks all over the head even going underneath the foreskin. “She’s right mmm it tastes so much better than his” she thinks and sees Marcella smile before the vampiress lets out a moan when she could see how much the woman is now getting into it, she did not have to read Scarlet’s mind to know this.

“More! I want to taste it all!”Scarlet thinks to herself while she bobs her head back and forth and hears the mobster chuckle and moan. “Mmm oh yes that’s it! Aaaah now you want to be my sex slave instead of me forcing you to become one! Fuck such a great mouth I could get used to this mmm!” the goddess moans happily with her hips moving along that hungry pace. 

Those dark eyes look up and she blushes even if those words hit her hard, she cannot deny them and she keeps moving her head back and forth until the hem takes a hold and holds her into place while she starts to unload her seed into that hungry mouth. “Mmmm first hole claimed” is all Marcella tells her while hot jizz flows down her throat and into her stomach. 

“Why does it taste so good? Mmm it is like a drug now and I want more!” the brunette thinks before Marcella pulls her off her shaft and squirts a few times on the woman’s face. “You look even better with my seed on your face but we’re far from done, darling” the herm grins and pulls her on to her lap. Scarlet faces the door and feels something circling around her asshole; she bites her lip now that she knows where it will go in next and gasps when that thick rod slides into her backdoor.

“Hun, I am going to claim all your holes as mine! It feels so good I just might keep you here and not as my sex slave but my permanent lover!” the goddess whispers while she thrust upwards and all inches are inside the woman’s sexy rear. “Oh my god not even my husband ever fucked me in the ass! Aaaaah it feels so good mmm please more! Aaah I would love to become your permanent lover!” Scarlet moans happily now, unable to thin straight since the pleasure is nothing like she has ever experienced before and her cheeks are bright red when she heard those words from the mobster.

“Happy umph to hear that! Then aaah it is settled mmm after I claim your cunt we are going to your place and collect your belongings! You’re place will be with me aaah I think I am falling for you and your hot holes!” Marcella moans and groans while Scarlet moves her hips as if possessed by a desire demon. The woman stomach bulges from that large and thick rod moving inside her thick butt making her moan as well as the two lovers lose themselves in their lust until the both scream and a torrent of nut butter pains her insides white.

“You’re such an amazing woman with such a great body and now I want you to face me and ride my dick. I want to see your face when you ride me” Marcella smiles while Scarlet gets up and cum leaks from her ruined asshole. She turns around and slides that dick deep into her womanhood only wondering for a second why Marcella would want to see her face. The brunette gasps and moans while her soaking pussy lips wrap tightly on that love rod as it sinks in deeper inside her.

Scarlet could feel it going in so deep she could feel the head pushing against the entrance of her womb. “You’re so much bigger and thicker than my husband! AAAAH all the way inside me” she gasps and scream when that pile driver get deep into her womb. “Mmm oooh aah fuck I love you Mistress” the woman moans letting out all her emotions and her eyes widen for a moment when the goddess pulls her face close for a deep and passionate kiss. Scarlet closes her eyes and her body flows with warm energy coming from the goddess’ lips.

“Mmm never felt like this before not even with him” she thinks while her heart pounds in her chest which makes her hips move faster. She wants and desires all that seed in her womb, she want to be this redhead’s woman. The brunette could hardly believe she is thinking this but she knows it is true when she hears Marcella in her mind “that is what love is and I love you Scarlet, I knew that from the moment I saw you and just used the situation in the hopes for you to feel the same way” the herm confesses.

She feels a little guilty about tricking the woman like this but she could not help herself to go after someone she desires and loves even though it might have been mean to the woman and her husband. “I can see and feel your emotions and even though I feel as guilty as you, I do believe in love at first sight which is how I met my husband but it feels more right to be with you since I love you as well! Even more than I ever loved him!” she thinks in the knowledge that the fallen angel could hear hear who blushes cutely now before she thrusts deep inside her lover and unloads for a third time inside her lover.

“We can rest if you want to and we can get your stuff in the morning since it is getting late and there will be plenty of moments like this, my love” Marcella whispers sweetly and Scarlet nods when she sees the bed. “This will be our bed from now on” Scarlet giggles while she crawls underneath the sheets. “Indeed” is all the herm says as she joins her lover in the bed before she watches the woman fall asleep.

The next morning, or almost noon, Scarlet opens her eyes and sees the unfamiliar room until she realizes where she is. She blushes slightly when she remembers the hot and steamy night she had with her new lover when the smell of food enters her nose. “Thought you might be hungry and wanted to smell something different than my cock” Marcella says teasingly while she walks from the kitchen with a tray in her hands. The herm places it on the woman’s lap and gives her a soft kiss before she watches her lover enjoy the food she just made.

When Scarlet finishes Marcella takes the tray and put the plate and cutlery in the dishwasher before she grabs the brunette by the hand. “We should take a shower together since we both still smell like sex” the mutant winks and Scarlet agrees. They take a quick shower before they get dressed and head outside to Marcella’s car when Scarlet remembers her own car. They drive to where she parked it last night and drives her own car while Marcella follows her.

Scarlet opens the door to her old home and they walk upstairs to her room. She grabs two suitcases and starts to pile her clothes and personal belongings in it while Marcella looks on since she is unfamiliar with the room and what belongs to who. The herm bites her lower lip every single time that her lover bends over and her skirt wraps tightly around that sexy butt she fucked last night.

“I know this might not be the place but god you’re turning me on so much that I want to fuck your sexy ass now” Marcella tells Scarlet and gets down to her knees to lift the skirt up and pull the panties down. “N-not h-here” the brunette tries to protest but fails at it when she feels her lover’s tongue circle around the rim of her rear. “Oooh mmm you’re such a turn on aaah just one fuck here before we go home” the woman growls in heat when that hot rod goes deep into her hot ass.

As soon as they both cum, they quickly finish packing and Scarlet leaves a note behind to request for a divorce as well as the car keys before the two of them leave the house and drive home as a happy couple.

The End


End file.
